Return to Truth
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been secret lovers for years now, but their secret affair is taking its toll. After one last romp and a few minutes of thinking, will the two finally call it quits for the benefit of their respective marriages? One-shot.


**Return to Truth**

Hermione smiled as Harry emerged from the kitchen. It'd been six months since their last private moment together, and they were making the most of their time alone. Weasley family reunions only happened once every five years now, and it wasn't exactly easy to convince their Weasley spouses to let them stay home, but what did a few white lies hurt?

Hermione and Harry had been with each other romantically off and on since they left Hogwarts. While Ron was working with George at his shop, Harry and Hermione shared a flat so they could study together. One thing led to another, and though the apartment had two beds, the second was only used when they had guests over, which was extremely rare. That left them plenty of time to be together, and they both grew close to one another.

But they pledged their love to their respective partners. Hermione married Ron first, then Ginny and Harry married a few years later. Ginny and Harry were the first to have children, but Hermione had to be careful due to her affairs with Harry. Lately, both had been too busy with their married lives to meet up, and Hermione had slacked on her birth control procedures. But she quickly resumed her careful planning when Harry promised to visit during the reunion.

"I'm making you breakfast in bed, so don't get up yet," Harry smiled, crawling onto the bed and on top of Hermione, who giggled as he pulled down the covers and kissed her chest, her neck, and then her lips, his rough stubble tickling her.

"I've missed mornings like these," Hermione admitted, kissing him again as he lay his head under her chin. "Ron isn't as romantic as you, and we're both so busy-"

"Tell me about it," Harry sighed, kissing her neck gently. "Ginny and I are busy with work, with the baby, with her mother. The cycle never ends anymore."

"Do you think we made a mistake? I love Ron, but I love you in a different way, a way I could never have with him."

"I feel the same about Ginny and you," he nodded, staring out the window. "Part of me wishes we could all be one happy family like we were at Hogwarts, but we're adults now and things are...complicated," he said, readjusting himself to account for the hard on he'd gotten from such close contact with Hermione.

"Things are complicated, but we can't keep this up. I want to start a family with Ron. I just want sex from you and nothing more, aside from romantic mornings like this. You should go check the breakfast now. I'll join you in the kitchen just to keep from spoiling myself," Hermione smiled, kissing Harry before watching him walk into the kitchen. His bum wasn't as good as Ron, but there were other attributes she liked more. There were also more things she liked in Ron, such as his lack of a real temper. Harry was always throwing things when he was angry, and since he angered easily, there were plenty of broken plates filling the waste bin.

As Hermione walked into the kitchen, she put on her robe, one that Ron had bought for her during one of his trips to visit his brother in Romania. Hermione was with Harry the entire time, and she felt guilty for months. She agreed that it would be wonderful for everyone to know and understand, but life didn't work in that way.

The breakfast was decent, but Harry was no real cook. Hermione ate without speaking, her thoughts on her husband. He'd bring her home a kettle of soup from Molly because she told him she was feeling ill. She might even visit to deliver it personally, if she didn't mind the journey. If Ron was feeling particular generous, Hermione would be showered with a gift or two, which would only make her feel more and more guilty.

"Hermione, you look sick," Harry whispered, taking her hand. Hermione pulled away her hand. She did feel sick. She hated herself for what she was doing to her husband, who would never do the same to her. "Hermione, the loo is right there," Harry pointed, but it was too late. Before she realized it, Hermione was sick all over the floor. Harry used a spell to clean up the mess before carrying her to bed. Hermione was crying too hard to walk herself there, but at least she didn't feel as ill anymore.

Harry left her alone, finishing breakfast on his own. He felt guilty about lying to Ginny. She thought he was away at an important conference. The conference actually happened days before, which allowed him time to read the manuscripts to know what was discussed, but he hated lying. He wanted to go to the reunion, but he also wanted time with Hermione, time he hadn't had in so long.

But he wondered now if he regretted the decision, THE decision, to get with Hermione in the first place. He'd always liked her, and when he first had that time alone with her, he knew he had to have her. He was jealous that Ron got the girl, even if he did have Ron's little sister, a firecracker in the bedroom who always knew how to seduce Harry to do anything she wanted, and he never minded that secret seductive side of her. While he and Hermione had nightly romps in their apartment, he spent days with Ginny sometimes while they dated. He fell in love with her, but he knew Hermione was just a conquest, just a way to one-up his best friend.

He wanted them to all be together, but he knew it would never work. Ginny was jealous over the slightest things, and she had often said ill words to him when a woman so much as breathed the same air as him. She'd never been jealous of Hermione, but she didn't exactly know the whole story. If she did, Harry feared the worst. Yes, he had a temper that was out of control sometimes, but hers was slow and calculated. She'd smile and tell him that it was okay, that mistakes happen and that she could forgive him. Then his black socks would get accidentally whitened, his toothpaste would change flavors, his razors would end up dulled from her shaving her own private areas. She'd reject him in the bedroom, saying she had a headache or some strange ailment. She'd refuse to let him spend time with the baby on his off days, sending him to do her errands instead. She'd pick the worst tasks for him to tackle, bribing him with a sweet smile or a showing bra strap.

Eventually he'd say the wrong thing, come back with the wrong brand of milk, or do the dishes the wrong way. She'd snap, listing each and every grievance in a tirade of words no human being should be able to speak. She'd drag her things into a semi-pre-packed suitcase, then she'd take the baby, and soon Harry's life would be lonely and unfamiliar, all because she found out about Hermione or he told her on his own.

He regretted ending up with Hermione. He regretted continuing the affair for so long right under everyone's noses. How many people had a hunch about their relationship? How many people actually knew about them? Someone out there had to, and the thought made his skin prick with nervous sweat.

But that turned to worried fear when he heard Hermione shout from the bedroom. He opened the door and found her sitting on the toilet lid, her eyes on a Muggle device he didn't recognize. Hermione did, and her face registered several emotions at once.

"What's wrong? What is that?" Harry asked quickly.

"Calm down, Harry. I decided to buy this a few weeks ago, just in case. I hid it in my bag not knowing I would need it soon. That little incident a second ago got me to thinking about it, so...here I am. I'm going to be a mother," she said, flashing the device to him. When Hermione realized he was still confused, she told him it was a pregnancy test.

"Am I…?"

"No, no," Hermione assured him. "I thought I might be for a while, but I started birth control again not long after I got this, anticipating you. I hope it hasn't hurt the baby," she smiled, her face seeming to glow. "Ron is going to be so happy, and now I won't be lying to him. I was quite ill, I guess. I don't know how we're going to change our story. They can't know, Harry, and I think this needs to stop. I love my husband, and you aren't him."

"I love my wife," Harry nodded, looking up as his front door rattled. "That sounds like her," he gasped, grabbing something from the dresser and throwing it at Hermione. It was his invisibility cloak, and soon Hermione was gone from the room, as were her things.

"Harry, I'm glad you're here," Ginny sighed, handing off a screaming child. "I think he's coming down with something, and Mum didn't want him getting into too much mischief and wearing himself down. Hmm...you cleaned a little," she said, walking into the bedroom and kicking off her travel shoes. "Ron is going to head home tomorrow to get back to Hermione and Mum is going with him. Have you heard from her? Ron said she's ill."

"I just got in myself, well last night," Harry lied suavely. "Here, let me go calm the baby, then we'll talk."

"No, I'm fine now. I just needed to get off those blasted shoes," Ginny grinned, disappearing into the nursery.

Soon Hermione was gone through the fireplace and back in her own home. It was over. She was a married woman with no extramarital affairs. And she was going to be a new mum. Happiness overtook her until a wave of sickness came again. When it was done, she made soup and settled herself into bed with a good book. She felt better than she ever had as an adult, and she knew exactly why.

Theme 025: Kept Close

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
